Delivery
by Kiaooftheblade
Summary: While waiting for her weekly delivery of apples, Fluttershy receives an unexpected surprise. FlutterMac.


I don't own My Little Pony in any way shape or form.

* * *

Fluttershy hummed quietly to herself as she floated around her cottage, dusting and rearranging the various objects that sat on her tables and shelves. Every so often, she would glance over at the clock on the wall, as if expecting something. And as time went on, she began glancing at the clock more and more; looking more and more worried each time.

"Oh where is she…" she muttered.

As it so happened, Fluttershy was waiting on something. Every week, Applejack would come by with delivery of apples. The earth pony was always very consistent, always arriving on the same day at roughly the same time each week. But for some reason, this week, she was almost an hour late.

"I do hope nothing bad happened to her."

Just then, as if to ease her fears, there was a knock at the door. Rushing over, she opened the door, and with a large smile said, "Hello Applejack. I was worried something had happened to… Oh, hello Big Mac."

Standing at the door was not the orange mare she was expecting, but was instead her older brother.

"Howdy," the red stallion said with a nod.

Looking past him, Fluttershy saw a cart filled with apples and no other ponies. She looked back at Big Mac and asked, "Where's Applejack? I don't mean to sound rude, it's just that, well, she's usually the one who makes the deliveries."

"No worries," Big Mac said, waving a hoof dismissively, "Applebloom came down with a purty nasty cold an' Applejack wanted ta stay home an' look after her, so I volunteered ta make the delivery."

"Oh, that's so nice of you."

"Oh, uh, thanks…" Big Mac chuckled a little nervously, turning slightly away. As he did, Fluttershy thought she saw his cheeks redden, but given his deep crimson coat, she couldn't be entirely sure.

"Now then," he said looking back at her, "Where do ya want the apples?"

Moving ahead of him, Fluttershy directed the stallion around to the shed behind her cottage. The two ponies quickly unloaded the bushels of apples and loaded the empty bushels from the last delivery back into the cart.

"Thank you ever so much," Fluttershy said after they finished, "I can't possibly tell you how happy I am to receive these apples every week."

"No problem," Mac responded, hooking himself back up to the cart, "I'd best be on ma' way back home now. See ya 'round Miss Fluttershy."

Big Mac began to make his way back out towards town, pulling the cart behind him. As she watched him go, Fluttershy felt a sudden… Something, in her chest. Then before she could stop herself, she called out, "Wait!"

The red pony stopped and looked back at the pegasus. Blushing furiously, Fluttershy looked at the ground and barely managed to say, "Um… Would you like to come in and have something to drink? I mean, it's a long way back to Sweet Apple Acres and it's very hot today. I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'd love to," Mac said smiling.

"Oh, good."

Walking back into the cottage, Fluttershy waved a hoof towards the couch, mumbling, "Have a seat anywhere," and headed into the kitchen. Big Mac sat down on the couch and looked around him at the various pictures and knickknacks that were on display. A moment later, Fluttershy came floating out of the kitchen holding two glasses. She handed one to Big Mac and sat down on the couch, making sure not to sit to closely to Big Mac.

The two sat there silently sipping their drinks for a few moments before Big Mac broke the silence, saying, "Miss Fluttershy, there's somethin' I need ta tell ya."

"What is it?" the pegasus asked, setting her glass down.

"Well, it's just that I, uh, I haven't been completely honest 'bout why I made the apple delivery today."

"Is Applebloom not really sick?" Fluttershy asked, looking slightly concerned.

"No, she is sick," Mac responded putting his glass down as well, "What I'm tryin' ta say is that I had another reason for comin' over here."

"Really? What other reason did you have?"

"I, uh, I… Well…I…." Mac stammered, his face growing noticeably redder, then blurted out, "I came cause I wanted ta see you!"

Fluttershy's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and her gaze went straight down to the floor. "Really?" she barely managed squeak out.

Mac nodded, saying, "Eeyup. Ya see, I, uh, I kinda, sorta', fancy you."

"Why me?" the yellow mare asked looking at him, "There're plenty of other prettier mares in town then me."

"That may be," Mac responded looking into her eyes, "But as far as I'm concerned, yer the prettiest, kindest, most nicest mare in all of Equestria."

Fluttershy didn't know how to respond, so she instead looked back at the ground, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry if I upset ya," Mac said, "I just needed ta say that out loud."

"Oh, no, its okay," Fluttershy responded, looking up at him again, "I actually like you too."

Now it was Big Mac's turn to be surprised. "You really mean that?" he asked.

"Of course. You're always so nice to everypony and you're gentle with animals. How could I not like you?"

Mac turned away, face growing redder. "Aw, shucks…" he mumbled.

Fluttershy scooted closer to the stallion and put a hoof on his shoulder, causing him to look up into her eyes. The two looked at each other for a moment, then leaned in towards each other, lips meeting in a deep, passionate kiss.

Pulling away after a moment, Fluttershy looked into Macs eyes, smiling. "I'm really happy you made the delivery today Big Mac."

"Me too," he responded with a smile.

* * *

Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a nice review!


End file.
